One-shots for You!
by kookylover98
Summary: Yep! I'm doing one-shots for you! Even the guest are welcome! (read chapter one for more information) Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: announcement!

Hey everyone! I'm having a new story here, and It's called "one-shot for you!" Basically I just wanna be a good person, and write a one-shot for anyone xD Even guest can get a one-shot! Just tell me what you want for your one shot it can have any character you want even your oc, and any genre! :) But I have only 1 rule!  
1.) No M rated material! So that's it! Anyone can get a one shot I'm gonna be going in order whoever reviews first will be first XD. So review or pm! If your one shot isn't what you expected just tell me, and I'll redo it! :)

Disclaimer: Koopalings belong to Nintendo!  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Throne Room

Bowser was sitting down at his throne thinking of plans for the next kidnap. Just then Lemmy rolled in.

"Daaaaaaad?!" he shouted on the top of his lungs.

"What is it now?!" growled Bowser.

"So guess what." Lemmy said as he sat on his ball.

Bowser groaned, and looked at Lemmy.

"What." he growled.

"I was watching my little pony as always, and I learned a valuable lesson. Never lie to a friend. So since your my friend I'm gonna be honest with you." Lemmy said calmly.

Bowser raised his eyebrow confused.

"Okay?" he said unsure.

"Okay here goes. Your fat, ugly, mean, rude, selfish, stupid, a jerk, bad father, killer, wimp, and retarded. Oh! And you're not awesome!" shouted Lemmy.

Bowser glared at Lemmy while rings of smoke came from his snout.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" roared Bowser.

"Well that didn't go as planned...The ponies all became best friends...but you wanna kill me? Wow..." Lemmy said confused.

"Just get out." mumbled Bowser.

Bowser watched as Lemmy left, and looked out the window.

"What would Rainbow Dash do?" he asked .

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Yeah that's it! So if you want a one-shot just pm me or you can always review! Bye :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: daisy5643

Hi everyone! We have our first review from daisy5643! Congrats! You were the first so you get your one-shot first! I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Daisy belongs to Nintendo!

Violet belongs to daisy5643!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Daisy walks down to the baseball field dressed in her baseball outfit. She took a deep breath, and smiled.

"The sweet smell of nature! Violet! Get out here so we can begin!" Shouted Daisy.

"Coming!" shouted a voice from behind.

Daisy smiled as her little sister came out wearing her purple baseball outfit. She and Daisy weren't that different. Violet looked like a mini Daisy except she wears purple.

"You got your bat and glove?" asked Daisy.

"Right here! You ready to get beat?" asked Violet with a grin.

"Oh we'll see who loses! You wanna pitch or bat?" asked Daisy.

"I'll bat you pitch." said Violet as she grabbed her purple baseball bat.

Daisy pitch the ball fast, and smiled as Violet swung. Daisy quickly ran after the ball while Violet ran to first, second, and third!

"Yes! That's how it's done!" shouted Violet.

Daisy ran back, and tossed the ball to Violet.

"Oh yeah? You got lucky! Watch how the real pros do it. Take notes." said Daisy grabbing her bat.

The game went on for hours, and finally the sun began to leave.

"Well looks like it was a tie!" said Daisy grabbing her water bottle.

"I could have won, but you caught my ball." said Violet wiping away some sweat.

"You're a good ball player sis. Your ten times better than Peach!" said Daisy with a chuckle.

"You know our cousin isn't the sporty type." said Violet taking a sip from her water.

"Well let's go it's almost night-time." said Daisy walking to the exit.

"Race ya home?" said Violet with a smile.

"Oh your on lil sis." said Daisy accepting the challenge.

"Alright...Ready set...Go!" shouted Violet taking a head start.

"Hey!" shouted Daisy as she ran after her sister.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That's it! Sorry it's not long I'm trying to keep each shot short! I hope you liked, and if you didn't just say so, and I'll remake it! :)

Next up is Thisisafanfiction! Your one-shot will be next in chapter 2! :) Then Spatterson in chapter 3! :) Then Guest for chapter 4! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Thisisafanfiction

Here's your one-shot! Hope you enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: Bowser Jr belongs to Nintendo!

Alyssa belongs to Thisisafanfitcion!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alyssa lied on her bed bored. Bowser had grounded her yet again. She sighed, and flipped through the tv, and something caught her attention. A carnival in town! She smiled, and noticed it was only for tonight. She groaned.

"Ugh I can't go I'm grounded." She mumbled to herself, "Unless...I sneek out!"

Alyssa ran into Iggy's room, and smiled at his clone device. She pushed some buttons on the machine, and walked inside the glass tube.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alyssa smiled as she arrived at the carnival. She smiled at her genius plan.

"Haha! Leaving a clone for my place? Genius!" she laughed to herself.

Alyssa had a blast! She rode some carnival rides, met new friends, and was amazed at the freak show! She ordered herself a Carmel apple, and turned around, and bumped into someone.

"Hey! Watch where your goi- Alyssa!?" shouted the voice.

"Junior!?" shouted Alyssa.

"What are you doing here!?" they both shouted at the same time.

"I came to see the freak show. What are you doing here!?" shouted Junior.

"I came to the carnival." said Alyssa.

"Aren't you grounded?" asked Junior.

"I'll give you 20 bucks if your shut up, and forget we ever saw each other here." said Alyssa holding $20 dollars out.

"Deal! See you home!" said Junior as he walked away.

"Gotta love this family." she said as she got on a roller coaster.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hope you enjoyed if you didn't tell me, and I'll redo! :)

Next up is Spatterson and then Guest! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Spatterson

I never seen Sleeping beauty! I'm grateful you left that summary about it! It's like I already seen it! XD I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Wendy and Bowser belong to Nintendo! :)

sleeping beauty belongs to Disney!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bowser walks in the living room, and find Wendy watching tv.

"Hey cupcake watcha watching?" he asked.

"Only the best movie ever!" shout Wendy.

"My little pony Equestria girls?!" shouted Bowser.

"No! Sleeping Beauty!" shouted Wendy.

"Sleeping beauty?" asked Bowser.

"Take a seat daddy I'll tell you about her!" shouted Wendy patting the spot next to her.

Bowser sat down making the seat creak.

"Stupid old couch...So who is this sleeping beauty? Can I kidnap her?" asked Bowser

"It's about a princess named Aurora, who gets cursed by the evil sorceress Maleficent to, before the sun sets on her 16th birthday, prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and die. die. The curse gets weakened; all spinning wheels get burned and Aurora goes into hiding with Flora, Fauna and Merryweather." Wendy started.

"A curse? That witch is so evil!" growled Bowser.

"No. She's not a witch she's a evil sorceress." Wendy said correcting him.

" Who are Flora, Fauna and Merryweather?" asked Bowser.

"The are three good fairies and Maleficent's opposites. But Maleficent gets angry at her goons since her curse is almost due to come true and they've been searching for, not Aurora, but a baby right? So then Aurora goes out into the woods to pick berries where she meets Phillip. They fall in love with each other. The fairies tell Aurora the truth and return her to her parent's castle. But wait! Maleficent hypnotizes Aurora and leads her to the top tower and tricks her into pricking her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel, and like completes the curse! Don't worry daddy, Aurora did not die, she just fell into a deep slumber." said Wendy.

"Oh thank the stars! Then what happened!?" shouted Bowser.

"Okey so the like Maleficent captures Prince Phillip, knowing that he can break her curse. The fairies free Phillip and lead him to Aurora. Uh oh! But Maleficent casts a spell of thorns around the castle and when Phillip hacks his way through, she turns herself into a fire-breathing dragon and they fight! And between you and me daddy she was hideous!" said Wendy.

"I can just imagine! So want did the prince do? Was he killed?" asked Bowser.

"Okey then After Maleficent blows away Phillip's shield, the fairies enchant Phillip's sword. Phillip throws the sword and it strikes Maleficent in the heart; she falls over the cliff and dies. And I like cheered at this part because I was so glad that Maleficent was gone for good. I hated her daddy. She was like worse than a diva! Then Phillip breaks the spell and the movie ends with Phillip and Aurora dancing together before they kiss again. So they like I don't know lived happily ever after!" finished Wendy.

"Wow...I'm gonna buy this movie!" shouted Bowser running out the castle.

Ludwig and Roy come in.

"Hey whats with all the shouting?" asked Ludwig.

"I was telling dad about sleeping beauty." replied Wendy.

"Sleeping beauty?" asked Roy.

"Sit down. This may take a while." said Wendy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lol that was you one-shot Spatterson hope you like if not tell me I'll redo! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: LordPataknight0509

Here's your one-shot babybear I hope you like it Osito! :)

Disclaimer: All Nintendo characters belong to Nintendo.

Pataknight belongs to LordPataknight0509

Violent belongs to me!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Today in the Mushroom Kingdom is a special day! For all couples of any species to spend time with that special someone. Violent smiled as she saw her sweetheart. She hugged Pataknight, and smiled as more couples came to the couple of date night. Mario, Peach, Daisy, Luigi, Rosalina, Waluigi, Plum, Wario, Diddy, Dixie, and more.

"I'm just glad to spend this lovely night with you love." Violent said as she hugged him.

"Aww me more hun." said Pk as he gave her a kiss on the forehead.

The night went well the couple had fun with everyone else there, but then the day was over quick sadly. Violent pouted, and held Pk's arm.

"Awww I was having so much fun with you love." she said sadly.

"Aww my angel it's okay we can still have fun." He said hugging her.

"Really?" asked Violent with happiness in her eyes.

"Si mi princessa." he said giving her a kiss.

Violent blushed, and kissed him back, and sighed happily.

"I love you Pataknight." she said as she rested her head on his chest.

"But I love you more." he said holding her close.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hope you liked it honey remember I love you always. :)

Next up is Candygirl4226! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Candygirl4226

Hey! I hope you enjoy your one-shot! :)

Disclaimer: Luigi belongs to Nintendo!

Mystery belongs to Candygirl4226!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luigi walked out of his mansion, and walked towards Toadtown. On his way there he heard shouting. Luigi quickly ran towards the shouting, and found a couple of shy-guys trying to steal a girl's purse.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" shouted Luigi.

The shy-guys scattered as soon as they heard Luigi. The girl looked at Luigi, and smiled.

"Thanks for the help!" she said smiling.

"Oh it was nothing. You okay?" asked Luigi.

"Yeah! One minute I'm walking back home, and the next minute all these shy guys come out of nowhere trying to mug me!" shouted the girl.

"Heh heh your funny." chuckled Luigi.

"Thanks." she said smiling.

"Who are you? I never seen you around her before." said Luigi.

"Oh I just moved here. My name is Mystery." said Mystery smiling at Luigi.

So from there on they started out as friends, and then after a couple of week of hanging out Luigi finally got the guts to ask her out. Luigi walked up her front door steps, and knocked on her door. He smiled as a familiar face.

"Luigi? What are you doing here? I thought the movies started at 7." said Mystery.

"Um yeah uh Mystery can I ask you something?" he said nervously.

"Sure what's up?" she asked.

"Uh OK. Mystery we've hung out for weeks, and your amazing! Too amazing, and I uh wanted to um you know..." he trailed off looking down at his brown boots.

"Luigi? Are your trying to ask me out?" asked Mystery.

Luigi nodded nervously. Mystery smiled, and hugged him tight.

"Oh Luigi I would love too!" she shouted.

Luigi smiled, and gave her a small kiss on the lips making them both blush.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hope you liked it! :) If not I'll redo it! :) Up next is Spatterson! :)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Spatterson

Lol here goes your second shot!

Disclaimer: Nintendo characters belong to Nintendo.  
Sleeping Beauty belongs to Disney

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wendy continued telling her brothers about Sleeping Beauty.

"The he like threw his sword at her chest, and falls and dies!" she shouted.

"Good that bitch deserved it!" screamed Roy.

"Roy your language was unnessicary." said Ludwig.

"I'm sorry its just that with lady cursed this innocent girl for no reason!" shouted Roy.

"But the end ended with them dancing." finished Wendy.

"I so need to see this movie." said Roy.

Bowser walked in the room, smiling, and wearing a Sleeping Beauty shirt.

"Good news kids. I JUST BOUGHT THE LAST MOVIE OF SLEEPING BEAUTY!" shouted Bowser.

Just the Lemmy, Iggy, Larry, Junior, and Morton ran in.

"Did you just say sleeping beauty?!" shouted Iggy.

"Heck yeah! Wanna join us?" asked Roy.

"Does Rainbow Dash have her cutie mark?" asked Larry.

" Um yes?" answered Ludwig.

"Then yeah!" shouted Larry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hope you enjoyed it! :) I'll redo if you didn't! :)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: DriftedDaisy

Ahhhh not the eyes! There so cute I just can't say no! Lol here's your one-shot! :) Oh and just wanted to say Thank you for that review on ask the koopa family. You are right, and I will go back to reviews but only for the guest, and you.

Disclaimer: Rikka belongs to DriftedDaisy Nintendo characters belong to Nintendo!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

Ludwig was in his room getting ready for his date. Junior walked in, and looked at his oldest brother.

"What are you doing?" asked Junior

"Getting ready for a wonderful evening with a special girl in my life." replied Junior.

"Ohhh a date?" asked Junior.

"Yep now I must be going goodbye." said Ludwig as he walked out his room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rikka was just finishing her makeover when she heard a knock at the door.

"Coming!" she shouted as she put one more layer of lipstick on her lips.

Rikka rushed to the door, and took a minute to check herself then opened the door. Ludwig's eyes widen.

"My my...You look amazing!" he said smiling.

Rikka blushed and looked down.

"Awww you're so sweet Luddy." she said.

"Oh! I forgot to give you these." he said giving her the worlds finest roses.

"Oh Ludwig! I love them!" Rikka said smiling.

"Now shall we head on over to the Misour Plate restraunt?" Ludwig said grabbing her hand.

"Yes we shall my prince." Rikka giggled as he blushed.

"Aw come on Rikka you know you don't need to call me that." he said sheepishly.

"Aww come here." She said giving him a kiss.

"I love you Rikka." Ludwig whispered giving her another kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hope you liked it! If not then I'll redo! :)


	9. Chapter 9

# Chapter 9: Supermask #

Heres your one-shot! Hope you enjoy! :)

Disclaimer:All Mario characters belong to Nintendo! Supermask belongs to Supermask!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roy walked to the tennis court, and noticed Supermask playing. Roy decided to wait so he sat there pulling out his new racket. Just then a tennis ball flew straight towards them.

"Oww!" he shouted as the ball hit him.

"Sorry! Didn't see you." said Supermask.

"Your gonna pay for that!" shouted Roy.

Supermask wasn't in a mood for fighting. He noticed Roy's tennis racket.

"You play tennis?" he asked.

"Yeah what do you care?!" shouted Roy.

"How about a friendly competition of tennis? You know...instead of fighting?" suggested Supermask.

" Hmm... Ok fine. Who ever scores to 60 wins." said Roy.

"Your on." said Supermask.

After hours and hours of playing Supermask finally took the win.

"No fair you cheated!" shouted Roy.

"Your just mad you can't play like a pro, but your actually the first to give me a hard time." said Supermask.

"Gee thanks." muttered Roy.

"Aren't you one of Bowser's kids?" asked Supermask.

"I'm the strongest of them all though." said Roy.

"Well your pretty good at tennis how about we meet here tomorrow for another game?" asked Supermask.

"Sure...wait you never told me your name." Roy said.

"Everyone calls me Supermask." replied Supermask.

"Well nice to meet you, but remember this I ain't going easy on you tomorrow!" Roy said with a smirk.

"Suuuuure you will..." said Supermask.

They both said their byes, and left back home for another game tomorrow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hope you enjoyed your one-shot! If not I'll redo! :)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Jeanette Violet

Heres your one-shot sorry about the wait! So busy! Hope you enjoyed! :)

Disclaimer: All Mario character belongs to Nintendo!  
Rosey belongs to Jeanette Violet!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Iggy stared at Rosey as she ate. Rosey finally noticed him.

"Iggy is there something wrong?" she asked concerned.

"Huh? Oh sorry I was...um...I'm just nervous. This is my first date with a pretty girl.." he mumbled.

"Aww I'm enjoying this date Iggy." Rosey smiled at him.

"R-really? You really like all this date?" asked Iggy quite surprised.

"Yeah. You set up this whole thing which is cute." she said with a giggle as Iggy blushed.

"Um...Rosey?" Iggy said in almost a whisper.

"Yes Iggy?" said Rosey a bit concerned.

"I just um...I never told a girl this...uh I just want to say...I love you Rosey..." Iggy said ready for everything to fall apart.

Rosey blushed, and got up walking to him.

"Aww Iggy I love you too!" said Rosey hugging him.

Iggy sighed in relief, and they both enjoyed there it was getting to late.

"Aww looks like I should be heading back home." Rosey said sadly.

"Aww I'll walk you home." Iggy said handing her her coat.

As they walked to the door Junior stopped them.

"Next time you guys go on a date let's make it a double date with me and Rosalina." he said.

Rosey chucked and she and Iggy walked out. As Iggy took her home Rosey gave him a goodnight kiss.

"I love you Iggy." she said.

"I love you more Rosey."  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hope you enjoyed! If not I'll redo! :)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: SuperGuest

Here's your one-shot sorry for the wait! Also thanks for the heads up about the oc thing! ;o I'll watch out! :)

Disclaimer: All Nintendo characters belong to Nintendo!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nobody liked Waluigi. They always treated him badly nobody ever gave him a chance!...but one day...a mysterious woman from the sky appeared...

Weeks later...

Everyone was at the Mushroom kingdom ball! Lots of dancing, laughing, and chatting. Peach was sitting at her throne when Daisy and Rosalina came. Peach ran towards then and have them a hug.

"Oh great you guys are here!" said Peach.

"Well duh! We wouldn't miss the dance!" shouted Daisy.

"Okey Daiay. Luigi's by the punch bowl." mumbled Peach.

Daisy squealed and ran off. Peach and Rosalina hanged around a bit just then a Toad guard ran up to Peach.

"Princess!The fat one and his skinny friend have arrived!" the Toad informed her.

"Oh great. I rather be kidnapped by Bowser." mumbled Peach.

"Whats going on?" asked Rosalina.

"Wario and Waluigi are here. I mean I don't mind Wario, but I just can't stand him." Peach said.

"Waluigi isn't that bad once you get to know him." Rosalina said.

"Ugh his just annoying!" shouted Daisy.

Rosalina glared at her friends, and noticed Waluigi standing at a corner by himself receiving glares. Rosalina walked over to him.

"You here to tell me to leave?" he asked bored.

"Um no actually I'm here hoping you would like to dance with me." said Rosalina.

Waluigi looked at her as if she was crazy... No insane!

"Um...sure?" he said unsure.

They spent the night dancing snd enjoying each other while people gasped and looked somewhat disgusted, but they didn't care.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX I hope you enjoyed! If not I'll redo! :)


	12. Chapter 12

# Chapter 12: Spatterson #

Heres your one-shot I hope you enjoy and sorry for the wait!

Disclaimer: Mario characters belong to Nintendo

Night at the museum Battle of the Smithsonian belong to Disney XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dad! Dad! Dad!" shouted Larry.

Bowser soon came rushing in with a first aid kit.

"What's wrong Larry?!" shouted Bowser.

"Come watch this awesome scene with me!" shouted Larry pointing at the tv.

"Hmmm Night of the Museum...Ok lets watch then." said Bowser.

Bowser took a seat by his son. They watched as Larry runs into view as an arm holding a sword blocks his path. The camera zooms out and we see Kahmunrah. Larry stops and grunts.

"Very clever, Mr. Daley, getting them to fight amongst themselves." Kahmunrah said.

"Yeah. I can't really take credit. It was Abraham Lincoln's idea. You know, a house divided can't… Doesn't do well." Larry said backing up as Kahmunrah forces him to back up, holding his sword on Larry's chest.

"Yes, well, you should have saved yourself when you had the chance," swings his sword forward to have Larry take out his flashlight and with a "cling!" hold it against the sword."Because now I shall have the tremendous pleasure of killing you myself!" Kahmunrah starts to swing his sword at Larry.

"Man this Kahmunrah dude sounds pretty evil!" shouted Bowser.

"Cause he is Dad!" shouted Larry.

Just the battle music starts playing.

Larry dodges each swing and tosses the tablet to Amelia, then turns back to Kahmunrah and starts to fight him. Amelia catches the tablet, turns to Kahmunrah's gate, puts it in the incorrect way, flips it around and turns to watch Larry and Kahmunrah fight.

"Whoa!" shouted Bowser watching the fight.

Kahmunrah continues to swing his sword at Larry only to meet Larry's flashlight each time he swings his sword at him.

"That flashlight won't last long!" shouted Bowser.

Amelia turns back to the gate and places the tablet in. Then, turns back to watch the fight continue.

"Amelia needs to get in the fight not watch it!" shouted Bowser.

Kahmunrah flings Larry's flashlight across the room.

"Told you!" shouted Bowser.

Kahmunrah smirks evilly, then swings his sword at Larry again. Larry dodges each swing, jumps in the air and lands on the sword's blade.

"Whoa!" shouted both Bowser and Larry.

Kahmunrah glares up at Larry and grunts. Larry runs across the room, grabs his flashlight, turns back to Kahmunrah as he sneaks up behind him and kicks Kahmunrah in the face.

"Damn that had to hurt!" said Bowser with a wince.

Kahmunrah falls to the floor and grunts. Larry nods to Amelia. Amelia nods back and dials in the combination '3.14159265'. Kahmunrah gets up and glares at Larry.

"Kahmunrah's up watch out Larry!" shouted Larry.

Larry charges toward Kahmunrah again and hits the sword once. Kahmunrah swings the sword at Larry's head. Larry dodges and starts driving Kahmunrah back, hitting the sword with his flashlight.

"Poor Flashlight!" shouted Bowser.

Kahmunrah backs up and pushes Larry's flashlight off his sword. Then pulls his arm back preparing to stab Larry. Larry moves in front of Kahmunrah and hits him in the face with the flashlight. Kahmunrah then grunts. Larry hits Kahmunrah's knee with the bottom of the flashlight, then he hits Kahmunrah's wrist with the side of the flashlight, then gets him in a headlocks.

"Ohhhh!" shouted Both Larry and Bowser.

Kahmunrah lets out a groan, and battle music stops. Then Kahmunrah's gate opens.

Kahmunrah's shocked that Larry has defeated him.

"What are you?" he asks.

"I'm the night guard." Larry said between pants, and throws Kahmunrah into the underworld.

"No!" shouted Kahmunrahas he disappears into the underworld, defeated.

Victory music plays then Amelia closes the gate after Kahmunrah and turns back to Larry.

" Kahmunrah has been defeated!" shouted Larry.  
Larry then puts the flashlight back in the slot on his outfit where it belongs, and everyone cheers loudly.

"Victory is ours!" shouted a Airplane guy jumping up and down.

Jedediah: "Yeah!" shouts Jedediah as he pulls Octavius into a hug, and releases his friend.

Attila picks Larry up as everyone else bands together, celebrating Larry's victory. Amelia removes the tablet from Kahmunrah's gate and watches the celebration.

"Whoo! That's what I'm talking about!" shoutes Cupid 2 as he does a knuckle touch with another cupid.

"Yeah!" laughed Larry

Sacagawea hugs Larry.

"Wow everyone sure is happy that Kahmunrah is deafeated." said Bowser.

"I'd say someone found his moxie." said Amelia, and Larry smiles.

"The Battle of the Smithsonian. Perhaps the greatest battle the world will never know." said General Custer.

"We'll know." said Larry.

General Custer nods in agreement.

"Yeah. Oh man, I got an hour till sunrise. I gotta get you guys back." Larry said looking at his watch.

"In case you forgot, Gigantor, they don't want us there anymore." Jedediah.

"Well, I do. Hey, do you think you could hook us up with a ride?" Larry asked turning to Amelia.

"My pleasure, of course." Amelia replied with a smile.

The movie then ends.

"Wow! That was awesome!" shouted Bowser.

" I know right!" shouted Larry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope you like if not I'll redo! :)


	13. Chapter 13

# Chapter 13: darkklawuno #  
Chapter 13: darkklawuno

Here's your one-shots! :) Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: Nintendo characters belong to Nintendo.  
Shadow Claw and Midnight belong to Darkklawuno

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lemmy and Junior walked in the prank store for some later events as they walked in the bumped into some cats. One had golden eyes and sharp sharp claws the other seemed alike, but greenish gold claws.

"Sorry we didn't see you guys." said Junior.

"Were sorry too." said the goldened eye cat.

"Hi I'm Lemmy and this is Junior." said Lemmy introducing themselves.

"I'm Shadow Claw and this is Midnight." Shadown Claw said introducing themselves too.

"So you two are pranksters?" asked Lemmy.

"Yeah we are, but we don't know how to prank." said midnight.

"We know who! Our siblings and papa!" shouted Junior.

"Lets go then." said Shadow.

Once the arrived they looked around.

"Wheres everyone at?" asked Midnight.

"Out to eat." replied Lemmy.

"Let's do this!" shouted Junior.

They set uo several pranks like whip cream in a bag, pie cannon, water bucket, and the old glue, feathers, and fan trick.

"Wow this is all good prank set ups" said Midnight.

"I know right...what else do you guys wanna do?" asked Lemmy.

"I don't know... Chinese food?" asked shadow.

They all agreed, and as Lemmy opened the door everyone screamed.

"Lemmy nooooooo!" they shouted as buckets fell over them wetting them.

They all slipped and fell on the whip cream bags and got covered in whip cream. They soon got up, and glared at Lemmy. Lemmy gave them a sheepishly smile, and leaned back on a button. Everyone gasped as buckets of glue fell over them. Then a fan clicked on and feathers flew towards them. They were now wet, covered in whip cream, glue and feathers. Just as they webt through all the pranks Midnight accidentally stepped on a string.

"Uh-oh..." she said quietly as the pie cannon went off.

They were now also covered in pie. Just the Bowser and the rest if the koopalings came in shocked. They then bursted out into laughter.

"Haha very funny!" shouted Shadow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hope you enjoyed if not tell me I'll redo! :) Also thank you Dustubuni for reviewing! :)


	14. Chapter 14

# Chapter 14: #  
Chapter 14:

I hope you enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: Mario characters belong to Nintendo!  
Teddie belongs to !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Bowser's Castle Battle...

Mario gave one last jump onto Bowser's head. Bowser screamed out of pain as he fell over the bridge, and in the lave. The camera zooms in as he falls. Mario goes after the princess, and frees her from her cage.

"Oh Mario...My her- Whoa!" shouted Peach as Bowser ran pass them.

"Cut! Cut! Cut! What the hell Bowser?! We were almost done with the scene!" shouted the director.

The light turn on, and Mario drops Peach.

"I a quit!" shouted Mario.

Peach got up and fixed her askewed dress.

"This is not professional! I am a star! I can't believe how unprofessional you guys are! Also to the script writer! Your whole scriped is stupid! How do you expect me to kiss an ugly thing like Mario!" shouted Peach.

"Hey you ain't no prize either doll!" Shouted Mario.

"Ugh! I'll be in my dressing room!"

The director shook his head in frustration, and walked to Bowser who seemed to be in a hurry.

"Bowser this is the fifth time this week, and there's no easy way to say this, but...YOUR FIRED! GET OUT OF MY FACE, AND OUT OF THIS BUILDING YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING LIZARD!...Hmmm I guess it wasn't that hard." said the director with a smile.

"Pfft...Whatever I have better place to be than with a fake accent plumber,the diva whore, and the bipolar director!" shouted Bowser as he left.

Bowser hurried to a Italian's Restraunt, and looked for his date. There he was...Bowser took a seat.

"Sorry Ted...I had to do filming again, but the good news is I got fired." said Bowser.

"How is that good news?" asked the panda.

"Well I get to spend more time with you, and the kids right?" replied Bowser.

Teddie blushed, and hugged Bowser.

"If this make things any better I received a letter from Nintendo wanting you to start in there original games." said Teddie.

"W-what? But how? How did they know about me?" Bowser said in a studder.

"Well I know how badly you wanted to be in there." Teddie replied.

"You did this?" asked Bowser.

Teddie nodded his head, and to his surprised received a hug bear hug and a kiss. Although they received some disgusted stares and glares the couple didn't care. Love is love right?

"Thank you Teddie I love you so much." whispered Bowser.

"It was nothing My husky dragon I want you happy, and also to spend time with me and the kids." Teddie whispered back giving Bowser small kisses on his neck.

They couple paid their meal, and walked to their home happy, and soon for some fun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Umm...Yeah that was actually the first time I ever wrote a boy/boy...But every shot has to be perfect fur the person so I hope you enjoyed if bot I'll redo! :)


	15. Chapter 15

# Chapter 15: DriftedDaisy #  
Chapter 15: DriftedDaisy

Hi! Glad you liked it! Here's your next one-shot! Enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: Mario characters belong to Nintendo.  
Ame!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ame was reading her book until her phone buzzed. Ame sprung out of bed, and picked her phone up, and answered it.

"Yes Wendy what is it now?" she mumbled through the phone.

"Ame! Hi! Wait how did you know it was me?" Wendy asked.

"Oh It was just a hunch." Ame mumbled.

"A hunch? You should get that checked out! Anyways! Lets go shopping today!" Wendy shouted happily.

Ame cringed when she heard the word shopping. She never enjoyed going shopping with Wendy.

"Um I can't today Wendy I'm erm...busy!" replied Ame.

"Well that can wait I'll pick you up soon Ame!" with that said Wendy hung up.

Ame sighed in frustration...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Omg! Ame! Look at that cute boy!" shouted Wendy.

Ame rolled her eyes and continued looking for something to her liking. Wendy continued walking around, and watched Ame.

"Can you like hurry up, and buy something?!" shouted Wendy.

"But I can't find anything." mumbled Ame.

"That's where I come in!" smiled Wendy.

Wendy quickly pushed Ame in a dressing room, and shoved a lot of clothes in.

"Try these on!" she said smiling.

Ame tried the first one, and walked out the dressing room.

"You look like a goth girl! Try another." said Wendy.

Ame went back in, and came out. Wendy glanced over; and gagged.

"Purple was so last month!" she shouted.

After hours of torture Wendy finally agreed with something.

"Awesome outfit!" she shouted.

"You said it made me look goth!" shouted Ame.

"Oh well sorry..." mumbled Wendy.

Ame let out a frustrated sigh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX I hope you like if not I'll redo anytime! :)


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Jeanette Violet

Heres your other one-shot! :) Enjoy!

Disclaimer: All Nintendo characters belong Nintendo!  
Rosey belong Jeanette Violet!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rosalina walked pass Rosey's room, and noticed she was on the phone. Rosalina walked in, and watched as Rosey hung up quickly.

"Rosey who were you talking to?" asked Rosalina.

"Just a friend." replied Rosey.

Rosalina gave her a stern look.

"Rosey don't you dare lie to me." she said sternly.

"Okay fine it was this boy I like." she replied quietly.

"Rosey you know how I feel about dating. Your not allowed to date until your 15." Rosalina said.

"But Iggy's a good guy." Rosey said.

"Iggy? Isn't he one of Bowser's kids?" asked Rosalina.

"Yeah bu-"

"I don't want you dating a koopa." Rosalina said with a stern look and glare.

"But if only you knew him like I do. His sweet, funny, and not like his dad please Rosalina give him a chance! Please." Rosey was close to crying.

Rosalina sigh, and smiled a bit.

"Okay fine if his that important to you." she said giving in.

"Thanks sis." Rosey said giving her a hug.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hope you enjoyed! If not I'll redo! :)


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Spatterson

Heres your one-shot again enjoy.

Disclaimer: Nintendo character's belong to Nintendo!  
The rest of it belongs to Disney!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Junior sat on the couch, and waited as Bowser came with a bowl of popcorn.

"Finally! Your here for the good part!" shouted Junior.

Bowser sat down, and watched as Larry turns the lights on and grabs a nearby spear, slides it into the crate and grabs the tablet, then slowly slides the spear out and holds the tablet in his hand. It starts to glow in his hand, signaling that its sunset.

"No. No. No. No! No, no, no, no, no!" shouted Larry.

Kahmunrah comes to life with his guards and shouts a command in Egyptian to his guards, who lock up the crate and point their spears at Larry. Then, he speaks to Larry in Egyptian. Larry stares at Kahmunrah.

"Ha what a dumbass he thinks Larry knows Egyptian! Ha!" laughed Bowser.

Kahmunrah begins to speaks to Larry in French. Larry shakes his head, still staring.

"No, English. English, perhaps." said Kahmunrah.  
"I'm sorry, who are you?" asked Larry.

"I am Kahmunrah, the great king of the great kings, and from the darkest depths of ancient history, I have come back to life!" Kahmunrah shouted.  
"Uh-huh." Larry said nodding.

Perhaps you did not hear what I just said. I am a centuries old Egyptian Pharaoh. I was dead, but now I have come back to life!" repeated Kahmunrah.  
"Yeah no. I heard that. I got that. Welcome back." replied

"Who - Who are you?" Kahmunrah said stammering .

"Larry. Larry Daley." Larry moves the tablet under his arm and holds his hand out to shake Kahmunrah's hand.  
But then the spears are raised quickly, putting the action to a halt and Larry puts his hand down as Kahmunrah stares down at Larry's hand, then up at Larry. "Of Daley Devices. It's up in New York. It's funny, I actually, um… I know your brother, Ahkmenrah."

"Do you?" asked Kahmunrah.  
"Yeah." replied Larry.

"Oh, he knows baby brother or the favorite son." said Kahmunrah.  
"Yeah, good kid." said Larry.

"Oh, isn't he just? You know, Mother and Father always gave him the best of everything, and I do mean everything. They even gave him the throne. The throne that was rightfully mine!" Kahmunrah said angrily at the end.

"Wow Kahmunrah and Ludwig are just alike with the throne crap." mumbled Junior.  
"He never mentioned that." Larry said a bit surprised.

"I'll just bet he didn't. Well, now begins the era of Kahmunrah because I have come back to… Never mind. Just hand me the tablet." muttered Kahmunrah.  
"Don't give it to him, Gigantor!  
Octavius: Keep him away!" shouted Jedediah.

Soon everyone starts making a racket.

"Oh, silence! Silence in there! Don't make me come in there!" Kahmunrah shouted banging on the crate

"No! I won't be muzzled!" shouted Jedediah.

"Yeah!" agreed Octavius.

Kahmunrah turns back to Larry and walks toward him, making him walk backwards.

"Look, that tablet is more powerful than you, Larry Daley of Daley Devices, can possibly imagine. Bringing things back to life is just a parlor trick. With it, I shall unlock the gate to the underworld and bring forth my army from the Land of the Dead." Kahmunrah.

A a spear pokes Larry on the back, making him stop walking backwards.

"So, if it's not too much trouble," Kahmunrah shouts an order in Egyptian and the spears are raised and pointed at Larry's neck. "Hand it over."

Larry hands the tablet to Kahmunrah.

"Okay. Here you go." Larry mumbled.

'Wise decision." shouts a command in Egyptian and the spears are lowered. Kahmunrah gestures to the gate and he and his guards start to walk through it.

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry, I thought you wanted the cube, but…" Larry began.

Kahmunrah stops and barks an order in Egyptian and the guards stop walking and turn to face Larry.

"The cube?" asked Kahmunrah.  
"The Cube of Rubik." replied Larry.

"Alright," Kahmunrah walks toward Larry, followed by his guards. "What is this, uh, this Cube of Rubik, then?"

"It's the cube. You know, the cube that turns all who oppose you to dust? That one? Whatever. It was my bad. You know what? By the way, your brother didn't want to mess with it either. Yeah, he wanted to play it safe too. Just you sort of struck me as a next level sort of guy so I was…" answered Larry.

Kahmunrah shouts an order in Egyptian and once more the spears are pointed at Larry.

"I am not my brother, Larry. I will kill you and your friends in the blink of an eye," shouts a command in Egyptian and the spears are lowered once again. "Now, take me to this Cube of Rubik."

"Larry leads Kahmunrah and his six guards to a crate Larry passed before sundown."

"Here it is." said Larry.

"Open it." ordered Kahmunrah.  
Larry unlocks the crate and a squid comes out of it. It attacks Kahmunrah's guards, and then grabs Kahmunrah, sending the tablet into the air in the process. Larry runs and catches the tablet before it hits the ground and slides across the floor.

"Wow..." said both Bowser and Junior.

"Come back here! Come back here with my tablet! I still have your friends!" shouted Kahmunrah.  
Larry runs down the hall. Kahmunrah shouts in Egyptian for his guards to get his tablet back from Larry. Kahmunrah's guards run out of the room and go down different halls, trying to find Larry and the tablet.

"I love this whole part!" shouted Bowser.

"Same here." said Junior.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Hi Spatterson uh can we please stop with the movies it too much work since I use my phone to type since my laptop has a virus? Thanks. If u don't like I'll redo! :)


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Spatterson

Heres the other one-shot. Please keep them short please.

Disclaimer: Nintendo Character belongs to Nintendo!  
The rest belong to Disney!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bowser, Wendy, Morton, Larry, Junior, Roy, Ludwig, Iggy, and Lemmy are sitted on the couch watching yet again Sleeping Beauty.

The three fairies are at the cradle.

"Each of us the child may bless with a single gift. No more, no less. Little princess, my gift shall be the gift of beauty. " said Flora.

"Beauty like me!" giggled Wendy.

Everyone rolled their eyes, and kept watching.

"One gift, beauty rare Full of sunshine in her hair Lips that shame the red rose She'll walk with springtime Wherever she goes." sang the choir.

"Tiny princess, my gift shall be the gift of song." Fauna.

"One gift, the gift of song Melody her whole life long The nightingale's her troubadour Bringing her sweet serenade to her door" sand the choir.

"Sweet princess, my gift shall be ... " began Merryweather.

A blow of the wind, the door of the castle swings open. Lightning flashes and thunder rumbles. A green flame appears in the center of the room and, when it dies down, Maleficent has appeared. Maleficent wears a long black and purple cape with long sleeves that looked like flames, a black horned headdress on her head, a black ring on her right index finger, yellow eyes that look hypnotizing, light green skin, blood-red lips, and long red nail polished finger nails and she holds a staff with a pulsing green-yellow orb at the top.

"Man she is U-G-L-Y!" shouted Larry.

"I'm surprised you even know how to spell ugly." mumbled Ludwig.

'Why, it's Maleficent!" shouted Fauna.

"What does she want here?" asked Merryweather.

"Shhh!" Flora hushed her.

Maleficent: "Well, quite a glittering assemblage, King Stefan. Royalty, nobility, the gentry, and..."Maleficent sees the fairies in front of her and chuckles, "How quaint. Even the rabble."

Merryweather angrily starts to fly towards Maleficent but is held back by Flora.

"I really felt quite distressed of not receiving an invitation." said Maleficent.

"You weren't wanted!" shouted Merryweather.

"Not wa...?" Maleficent chuckles again,"Oh dear, what an awkward situation. I had hoped it was merely due to some oversight. Well, in that event I'd best be on my way."

"And you're not offended, your excellency?" said the Queen.

"The queen is beautiful." said Junior.

"Why no, your majesty. And to show I bear no ill will, I, too, shall give a gift on the child." Maleficent said with an evil smile.

The fairies protect the cradle. Maleficent raises her staff into the air.

"Listen well, all of you!" she brings her staff back down to the floor, "The princess shall indeed grow in grace and beauty, beloved by all who know her. But, before the sun sets on her sixteenth birthday, she shall prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and die."

"Oh no!" shouted the queen as she takes the child in her arms and looks at Maleficent with fear in her eyes.

Maleficent laughs evilly. Stefan points at Maleficent

"Seize that creature!" he shouts.

"Stand back you fools!" Maleficent disappears in a flash of lightning, laughing.

"Don't despair, your majesties. Merryweather still has her gift to give." said Flora.

"Then she can undo this fearful curse?" asked Stefan.

"Oh no, sire." said Merryweather.

"Maleficent's powers are far too great." said Flora.

"But she can help!" added Fauna.

Flora and Fauna gently push Merryweather forward.

"But ... " mumbled Merryweather.

"Just do your best, dear." said Fauna.

"You can do it Merryweather!" shouted all the koopaoings and Bowser.

"Yes. Go on." said Fauna.

"Sweet princess, if through this wicked witches trick a spindle should your finger prick, a ray of hope there still may be in this, the gift I give at thee. Not in death but just in sleep the fateful prophecy you'll keep, and from this slumber you shall wake when true love's kiss the spell shall break." said Merryweather.

"For true love conquers all!" sang the choir."

"This part always makes me cry!" sobbed Bowser.

The koopalings handed him some tissue.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hope you enjoyed if not I'll redo!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Spatterson

Here's your other one-shot! Thanks for the lyrics btw! :) Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Bowser and Koopalings and Junior belong to Nintendo! The song belongs to Disney!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay guys we rehearsed this a thousands times. I think we're ready." said Wendy with a smile.

"Let's do this!" shouted Iggy.

"1..."

"2..."

"Salagadoola menchika boola Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo Put 'em together and what have you got Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo Salagadoola menchika boola Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo It'll do magic believe it or not Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo Salagadoola means menchika boolaroo But the thingamabob that does the job is Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo" Wendy sung in her high melody voice.

Chorus: "Salagadoola menchika boola Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo Put 'em together and what have you got Bibbidi-bobbidi, Bibbidi-bobbidi, Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo" sang her brotgers as the chorus as the song began to fade.

"Well that seemed alright!" Wendy said clapping her hands.

"Why do we sing the chorus?" asked Lemmy.

"Cause, I have a better voice." said Wendy walking away.

"Well that hurt..." said Roy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hope you liked if not I'll redo! :)


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: python master456

I kinda lost track of chapters so Heres your one-shot! :)

Disclaimer:Mario characters belong to Nintendo!  
James the Koopa belongs to python master425!  
Jack the Yoshi belongs to 1werehogfan!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bowser opened the door and glared at a black and gold, gold shoes with flame tattoos on his arms, and a dark orange skinned Yoshi with 4 dark blue bands on his arms, black shell, and black and gold shoes. They both also wore baseball caps with two "J's" on the forehead, black handkerchiefs, and the Yoshi egg emblem for an iris in his right eye, while the koopa has a koopa shell emblem for iris in hid right eye.

"Um...are you Jack and James?" asked Bowser.

"Yeah that's us." said the koopa.

"I'm Jack the Yoshi, and that's James the koopa." said James.

"Alright well I need to get going. The brats are inside good luck." mumbled Bowser

James and Jack peeked in the living room, and saw a huge disaster.  
Junior was painting on the walls, Larry and Morton played inside tennis shattering every lamp, Wendy was shouting at everyone, Iggy and Lemmy were playing tag, while Ludwig and Roy beat the hell out of each other. James and Jack looked at each other.

"Maybe babysitting the koopalings was a bad idea bro." said James.

"But the paychecks are worth it! 2,745,987,536 coins!" shouted Jack.

"Let's do this then." said James with determination.

"EVERYONE STOP WHAT YOUR DOING" shouted Jack.

The koopalings all stop, and looked at them. The two babysitters high-fived each other. The koopalings resumed.

"This is gonna be a long day." mumbled Jack.

"I hope we can make it." muttered James.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hope you liked it if not I'll redo! :)


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Super Guest

Hi! Here's your one-shot thanks for waiting and having patients! :) Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Count Bleck and Tippi belong to Nintendo! :)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Count Bleck walked out the patio, and looked at Tippi who was watching the stars.

"May I join you?" he asked.

Tippi jumped in surprise, and calmed down as she noticed it was just Bleck.

"Oh of course." she said calmly.

Bleck stood by her, and watched the stars. Just then a shooting star passed.

"Make a wish Tippi." said Bleck.

Tippi smiled, and closed her eyes Bleck did the same.

"What did you wish for Bleck?" asked Tippi.

Bleck smiled at her, and hugged her.

"She's right in front if me.' he said as he gave her a kiss.

Tippi smiled, and kissed him back.

"I love you Bleck." she said as they shared one last kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hope you enjoyed your one-shot! If not I'll redo! :)


End file.
